Bad Boys Don't Play By The Rules
by OkieBTRsen
Summary: After the boys get rid of Wayne Wayne, James and Carlos are a little over excited. Jarlos


**My first attempt at a Jarlos fic. Written for MaslowMayhem (on twitter) for her Birthday! Special thanks to gleechild for the inspiration.**

**Show verse. I don't own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

The four boys were talking loudly as they entered 2J. They were so pumped over the way Kendall had gotten rid of Wayne Wayne with his bad boy ways, that they hadn't stopped talking about it since they left Rocque Records.

"Dude, that was so cool the way you destroyed Gustavo's office like that." Carlos shouted, jumping around excitedly.

"Yeah, I bet none of us will ever get an opportunity like that again." Logan said punching Kendall playfully in the arm.

"It was pretty fun." The tall blonde admitted with a smile. "I really need to shower and get this stuff off my face though." He said looking in the dining room mirror.

"It does look kind of…dangerous." Logan said swallowing hard. "I mean, if you're into that sort of thing." He looked away denying the fact that he had fantasized about it once or twice.

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He smirked at Logan and walked passed him; purposely bumping the brunette's shoulder.

"I think you need to use an oil based remover to get that liner off. Maybe I should help you with it. It could be good scientific research." Logan shouted as he ran after Kendall.

Carlos and James looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Logan didn't need to cover up his true intentions. They all knew where that situation was heading.

The Latino shrugged and walked over to the fridge grabbing a drink.

"You know. I wish I could have been the one to demolish Gustavo's office. That would have been so much fun." He gave an imaginary swing of a sledge hammer.

James laughed and shook his head. "How much damage could you have done?" He walked over to Carlos and raised one of the shorter boy's arms to his eye level, before dropping it again and shaking his head once more.

"What are you trying to say, Diamond?" Carlos asked, lowering his sunglasses and peering up at his taller friend.

"I'm saying you could never do as much damage as these guns." He flexed his arms and tightened the bandana around his head for emphasis.

"Oh really?" Carlos whipped off his leather jacket and tried feebly to flex his comparably smaller arms. "Yeah…well…" He stuttered. "I have my helmet and I could have taken out most of that room with just my head." He slapped it twice for emphasis before striking his best bad boy pose.

"You and that helmet are no match for my washboard abs. Check it!" James lifted his shirt and did his classic tummy roll. He looked at Carlos who was now eyeing him in a strange way. James chuckled awkwardly and lowered his shirt.

Carlos laughed to break the tension. "Yeah? What would you have done with those?" He walked over smacking James in the stomach. "Belly danced until the room fell apart?" The Latino hooted like that was the best joke he had ever told and jumped up putting James in a head lock.

"Watch my hair!" James shouted as he reversed the roles; grabbing the shorter boy's neck and pulling his arm tight.

Carlos tried to counter this by head butting the strong abs he had eyed a few moments ago, but to no avail. Finally, he resorted to the one thing he knew would make James squeal. As expected, the taller boy jumped and let out his classic shriek as Carlos' fingers connected with his sides.

"Not fair! So, not fair!" The muscular boy shouted as he ran from the brunette.

"What?" Carlos laughed evilly as he chased James around the table and over to the living room. "What's the matter?" He snickered as he watched James fall over the back of the sofa. The Latino followed after him and landed on top of the boy who was now struggling to get away from the torturous fingers.

"You know this is against the rules." James shouted in the best angry voice he could while trying to hold back laughter.

"What rules? Bad boys don't play by the rules." Carlos winked and continued tickling; gradually moving his hands towards James' abs.

"So now you're a bad boy?" James laughed and pushed against his captor, knocking him to the floor and rolling on top of him. "Not so tough now! Are you?" He sat on Carlos' waist and held his arms above his head, pinning him to the floor.

Carlos tried to fight back against the strong arms holding him down, but once again he was no match for the strength James possessed. "Fine; I give up." He sighed. "Can you let me go now?"

James laughed and climbed off of Carlos, standing up and reaching out a hand to help the other boy up. The Latino used the moment of weakness to pull the taller boy back down to the floor; rolling over and straddling him instead.

"What did I say?" Carlos asked smugly. "Bad boys don't play by the rules." He started tickling James like he had before, but then he began rubbing his hands slowly down the toned torso.

"What the hell man?" The prisoner protested.

Carlos just smirked playfully and leaned down to whisper in James' ear. "What's the matter? Don't you like that?"

A puzzled expression was all James could gather as a response. He could feel something hard against his leg and his eyes went wide at the thought of what Carlos was implying.

"Well sure, but I thought we agreed last time was the last time." James grabbed hold of Carlos' shoulders and turned his head to stare into the chocolate brown eyes.

"I know." Carlos said before pouting. "But that was the first and only time I got to, you know, and I really liked it." Even through his dark skin tone the boy's flushed cheeks shone through.

"Well since you're a bad boy now, I guess you don't have to follow that rule either." James winked.

Carlos got excited at the thought. "Really?' He coughed. "Really?" He said once more, lowering his voice and trying to sound tougher.

James smirked and shook his head. He knew Carlos' new persona wouldn't last long, so he decided to take advantage of it while he could. "So bad boy, what are you going to do now that you have captured me?"

Carlos stopped for a moment and thought long and hard over the question. With a definitive head nod he leaned in and closed the small gap between their lips; consuming James' apprehensions with a strong kiss.

The Latino pulled back and whispered in James' ear. "Why don't we go to our bedroom?"

They both nodded as Carlos got up and helped James to stand. The boys practically raced to their bedroom before arriving inside and slamming one another against the door. Each was taking turns controlling the kiss when the shorter male decided to show his dominance once and for all by pushing James onto the bed and crawling on top of him.

"This needs to come off." He eagerly clawed at the bottom of James' black tank top before pulling it over his head. He licked his lips at the sight of the tight muscular chest and abs flaunted before him.

"Like what you see?" James asked slyly, knowing very well what the answer was.

Carlos responded by leaning over and biting down hard on James' peck, making the taller boy hiss. Soon a strong tongue was moving in circles over the skin that was clenched in the Latino's teeth.

"What are you trying to do? Mark me or something?" James laughed as he grabbed the back of Carlos' head.

Eventually the brunette let go and sat up looking at James playfully. "Maybe." He laughed.

"Well cut it out." He looked down and groaned. "Great. Now I won't be able to be shirtless by the pool until that's gone." He touched the bruised skin gingerly.

"Oh shut up." Carlos smacked him hard on the chest. "Or I'll do worse than that. Maybe I'll even mess up your hair." He pretended to reach for the long locks.

James shrieked again. "Anything but the hair." He said angrily pointing a finger at Carlos.

"Then stop talking and do what I say." The Latino got off of James and stood next to the bed, removing his clothes. "Don't just watch me. Off with those." He waved his hands at James' pants.

The teen did as he was told while watching as Carlos' caramel thighs were released from their denim casing. No one could deny the Latino had a great ass, but James had experienced the beauty of these thighs up close and they had quickly become his favorite part of Carlos.

"What are you staring at?" Carlos smirked and bit his lip.

"Nothing, I was just admiring you."

"Well why don't you roll over so I can admire that sexy ass of yours." Carlos licked his lips as James did what he was told.

He was perched on all fours and waiting for Carlos' touch when he felt two hands graze his cheeks gently, sending chills up his spine. Before he knew it, the same wet tongue that had marked his chest was running over his puckered hole. James bucked at the sensation and moaned deep in his throat while Carlos' tongue continued swirling around. One finger prodded underneath the tongue and made his muscles react.

"Fuck." James shouted as the same finger slid into him slowly.

"Relax." Carlos whispered before kissing over the ridge of James' ass to his lower back.

Another finger was easily sliding in next to it, and soon a third digit joined the other too. James could tell Carlos had been practicing, or watching movies, because he was a lot better at this compared to last time. When James gave the signal that he was ready, Carlos slowly removed his fingers and joined James; kneeling behind him on the bed.

Watching James moan and thrust against his fingers had made Carlos impossibly harder and his tip was already leaking pre cum. He lined himself up and pushed it in, waiting for the involuntary reaction from James' body to slow. The shaking teen had to remind himself to breath before pushing in further. The tightness that was James was enough to send him reeling, so when his submissive looked back at him Carlos started thrusting hard.

"Give me your arms." Carlos demanded as he clung greedily to the tight hips in his hands.

"Like this?" James let his head fall to the bed as he crossed his wrists behind his back.

"Yes!" Carlos grabbed both wrists tight and pulled on them as he thrust harder and faster.

Sometimes he slowed to grind his hips against James' ass, but the Latino mostly kept a steady pace in and out. The way the taller boys' ass ground back against him, Carlos could tell he was connecting with all the right places.

"Do you like that?" The brunette asked, trying to bring back his bad boy persona.

"Yes! God yes!" James cried out as he bit down on the comforter of his bed.

Carlos let go of James wrist with his right hand and reached around grabbing the ignored member. He did his best to hold onto the other wrist while creating a fluid motion between his hips and his hand. When he finally got the rhythm down, his mind went blank as his impending orgasm approached.

"I'm gonna cum." James breathed out.

"Good." Carlos spat back.

The momentum grew sporadic as both teens reached their climax. Carlos released deep inside James as his hips were pressed firmly to his ass and James spilled over the bed and his lover's hand. Carlos let go of the wrist and leaned forward, collapsing onto the strong back.

"Uh let's lay down before I fall down in this." James laughed looking back at Carlos.

Both boys fell to their left side as the shorter boy snuggled up to James' back and squeezed him hard over his shoulder.

"I'm glad we broke that rule." Carlos laughed and kissed the back of James' neck.

James reached an arm back and rested it on a caramel thigh. "Me too." He sighed. "Me too."


End file.
